The present invention relates to a tool holder and dust port combination. The tool holder primarily holds tool bits, such as router bits or drill bits, but it may also hold rulers, files, wrenches, pencils, and so forth. The dust port connects to a vacuum system to collect the dust and chips generated as the tool cuts into the work piece.
An increasing concern for air quality and for safety in the workshop have made it advantageous to adopt practices aimed at improving dust and chip collection around the work piece. There is also a need for the proper care and protection of the tool bits so that they are less likely to be misplaced, to be damaged, or to get in the way. Tool bits which are properly stored in a drawer in a separate table away from the tool itself will certainly be well protected, but they are less accessible to the user, requiring more time to go search for the right tool bit, and thus reducing overall worker efficiency.
The present invention provides a combination of tool bit storage and dust port in a single device. The combination of functions into a single device creates a new device which is much more helpful in the workshop. Bits and other tools are stored right on the work table instead of in a drawer or on another table. This saves considerable time in searching for tools during projects, as well as protecting the valuable tools themselves. Yet another benefit is that the work surface of the work table is less cluttered, and the air quality is improved by eliminating the dust and chips at the source, making for a safer work environment.
A preferred embodiment of a device made in accordance with the present invention includes a hollow base which is designed to sit on the work table. The base is open on one end to allow dust and particles to be drawn into the base by the vacuum exerted by a vacuum line attached to the top of the base via a vacuum line port connection. Also on the base is a storage area with a plurality of recesses for the placing of tools such as bits, so they may be properly stored and protected. In one embodiment, the storage area is covered by a transparent lid so the user may see what tools there are in the storage area while keeping dust away from the tools, and further protecting the tools. Pockets on the top of the base, as well as around the vacuum line port connection, provide additional storage areas for other tools, such as keys, allen wrenches, bearings, and screws.